Shinigami Women's Association (Fanon)
The Shinigami Women's Association (女性死神協会, Josei Shinigami Kyōkai; lit. "Female Shinigami Society") is an organization of Shinigami women; most of the members being comprised of women with in the Gotei 13, but is not limited to it. Organization The Shinigami Women's Society has a fairly formal structure, headed by a president, followed by the vice-president: then the rest of the members working as equals admist one another. Their purpose as a group is to help aid others, and if others need; then to be a shoulder to lean on or for simple advice. The Shinigami Women's Club has various magazines that it keeps tabs on, and publishes several themselves. Casual in nature, the Club is for anyone (as long as they be a woman!) that wishes to cooperate with other girls and form a better Soul Society! Duties The Organization has a few duties; key members heading the duties, carrying out, and even swapping roles various times to spread out the work loads. *''The Confessional'' Used by those with a heavy heart, other Shinigami (male or female) may come to the 'confessional' to get a load off their chest, or simply for a brief respite from the grievances of work. *''Helping Hand'' Key members are responsible for aiding others if they are in need; for conversation, or just aiding them in light paper work. A buddy by someone's side for whatever reason never hurt anybody, and the Women's Society is always willing to lend a hand! *''Professional Critique'' For those members that are more prone to the serious nature, or inclined to be honest with themselves and others. Key members are also obliged to be honest, (some more then others), so that certain individuals never get the wrong messages. Remember: giving criticism should be soft, but true. *''Floral Arrangements'' A duty given to a few of the members with a taste in the beautiful life found in flowers and nature. These members work long and hard to grow the best plants and flowers so that while you're working on the job: you'll always have something beautiful with you! Or... it could be for a special someone, mmm? Contests/Entertainment *''Summer Bathing Suit Competition'' *''Bi-annual Beauty Pageant!'' *''Annual: Pick Your Poison Contest'' Magazines *''Popular Topics, Oh! Magazine'' A magazine written by those with a silver tongue, good imagination, and a clever heart. This magazine features many stories; true and fictional to entice your heart and spark some imagination. As well; we discuss all the politics and ongoings of the upperclass Seireitei! Featuring commentary from the Kuchiki Clan! *''The Annual Bad Boy Magazine '' Written by the members with a taste in the hot and spicy bad boys of the Gotei 13, usually focusing on those within the manly divisions; but remember: sexiness is not limited to division! #Ichimu: King of the Beach - archived *''Naughty Diversity Magazine Monthly'' Limited to the adults of the Soul Society, (written by women), the magazine focuses on the desires and fantasies of the LGBT. All the steamy action you love and crave! Romantic stories are entailed within, and don't worry: everyone that's featured in the magazine is given a complete makeover (courtesy of many a technique, make up, and Gigai!) so never worry that if you wish to 'donate' and 'support' the magazine that you'll be found out! #Fushi Kuchiki: Exotic meets Sensual (Hentai) - in stock *''Captain Photo Collections'' Dozens of pictures had been gathered by many members of the Shinigami Women's Association, either through secrecy or public outings. The Compilation is regarded as one of their best sellers, for many obvious reasons! And has undergone several reruns due to its overwhelming popularity for the female (and male) population. Through careful planning or begging, several of the Captains had even agreed to the Women's Association's requests to pose for their cameras, usually in embarrassing or seductive poses. #Kei Yume: Lovesick Dreamer - sold out Headquarters The headquarters is located in the upper districts of the Seireitei, a club located in the park area, taking place as a small complex. A rectangular wall going all around the area, with a primary hub near the back center. Pagoda like roof encasing the building with privacy. Twin pools on either side of the main path, used for cooling off or for a leisurely swim. The primary building itself has a seal on each wall, preventing any noise or sounds escaping the area; allowing all key members to speak their mind in privacy. Key Members President *Fushi Kuchiki Vice-President *Shiria Kyōraku Members *Kakyoku Kawakaze *Kekyuu Koguchi *Madoka Mizuki *Ekatarina Satonaka *Medaka Rosenkrantz *Midori Jinkou *Dai Sanji *Rei Yume (Main Benefactor) *Shizuka Enyou (Head of the department) *Chiharu Miyako *Luna Amane * Akumi Ageha Former Members *Kiyoko Takara (Former President) *Yachiru Kusajishi (Former President) *Nanao Ise (Former Vice-President) Trivia *Many of Kei's pictures in Lovesick Dreamer, especially his sexy and seductive poses, had been generously provided by Kiyoko Takara, much to his chagrin and embarrassment. Behind The Scenes *As long as your character is female, a Shinigami, and in the Soul Society (perferably Gotei 13), she can join. Category:Shinigami Women's Association Category:Rukongai District Category:Organization Category:Articles that can be joined by others Category:Females